cap 0: una nueva historia de amor y aventura
by daniel151
Summary: en estos capitulos bolt y mittens van mejorando su amistad pero para estar juntos tendran que superar ciertos obstaculos en sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 0: una nueva historia de amor y aventura

Bolt P.O.V

Viernes 7:00 AM

Era de mañana y la luz alumbraba todo el cuarto de Penny, yo estaba levantado y me dispuse a ir a donde Penny que estaba alistándose para ir a un lugar llamado escuela. Entonces me senté a esperar a Mittens que bajara del cuarto de Penny cuando de golpe ella llego y me dijo.

Mittens: hola orejón.

Bolt: hola Mittens.

Mittens: como dormiste.

Bolt: bien aunque mucho frio

Mittens: pues es que yo abrí la ventana porque tenía mucho calor.

Bolt: no te preocupes Mittens no me voy a preocupar por eso.

Mittens: gracias orejón

Bolt: no es nada pero ah… mittens que vas hacer hoy, es que quiero jugar mucho hoy ya que hace 2 días llegamos aquí y no he jugado nada.

Mittens: espera que se vaya la mama de Penny y Penny listo orejón

Bolt: gracias mittens.

Rhino: hola chicos como durmieron

Entonces yo y mittens dijimos

Bolt y mittens: bien

Rhino: ha… eso me alegra chicos ya que no sé qué hacer hoy de pronto ver la caja mágica.

Bolt: Rhino tu siempre haces eso

Rhino: a bueno entonces eso hare-lo dijo con felicidad

Después Rhino se fue y nos dejó a Mittens y yo.

Hola amigos perdón por que no sabia hacer unos nuevos chapters pero ahora ya se eh… muchas gracias y por favor reviews.


	2. cap 1:un accidente

Cap. 1: un accidente.

Bolt P.O.V

Viernes 9:00 am

Después de desayunar Mittens y yo salimos al parque que había al frente de la casa de Penny. Estaba yo viendo el parque que me parecía para mi muy grande entonces me dispuse a preguntarle a Mittens.

Bolt: eh… Mittens que vamos a jugar

Mittens: pues yo sé un juego

Bolt: cual

Mittens: ah… se trata de correr hacia un lugar determinado y el que llegue primero gana listo orejón.

Bolt: bueno Mittens entonces donde comenzamos

Mittens: desde el árbol hasta el tobogán que esta allá a lo lejos listo:

Bolt: listo Mittens estoy preparado.

Entonces Mittens dijo.

Mittens: 1,2 y las 3.

Y Salí corriendo pues yo estaba ganando pero antes de llegar al tobogán tocaba pasar una avenida de carros no muy peligrosa entonces decidí pasarla.

Bolt: Mittens voy a ganar…

Cuando la vi la mire a los ojos pero detrás de ella había un carro a toda velocidad. Entonces la empuje.

Mittens: Bolt no me empujes…

Entonces el carro pasó a toda velocidad rozando a Mittens pero a mí me golpeo en mi pata izquierda ha siéndome caer al piso y finalmente golpearme con un árbol que estaba después de la calle.

Mittens: Bolt… estás bien Bolt… me escuchas Bolt…

Y después de escuchar eso empecé a cerrar los ojos y que de desmayado.

07:00 pm

Mittens P.O.V

Mittens: es de noche y hace unas horas Bolt fue atropellado por el auto. Todos estábamos preocupados por la salud de Bolt y no sabíamos que hacer, yo estaba preocupada por Bolt ya que es mi mejor amigo y él me había salvado la vida (y eso no lo hace cualquiera).

Rhino: que paso Mittens que le paso a Bolt.

Mittens: es que lo atropello un auto

Rhino: ¿se va a mejorar?

Mittens: no se Rhino no lo sé.

Penny y la mama de Penny prendieron el auto y salieron con bolt al veterinario.

Hola amigos espero que les allá gustado la historia. Por favor reviews

Gracias.


	3. cap 2: como no olvidar

Cap. 2: como no olvidar.

Mittens P.O.V

Sábado 7:00 am

Era de mañana y estaba acostada en el jardín esperando a que llegara Penny y su mama pero no llegaron en toda la noche así que entre a la casa y me acosté pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el viaje por los estados unidos a sique dije, que tal si Bolt muriera y nunca le habría dicho que si no fuera por el no estaría aquí en mi nueva casa entonces me sentí mal y caí en un profundo sueño en la cama de Penny.

1:00 pm

X: Mittens… estas bien

En ese momento abrí mis ojos y vi que era Bolt.

Bolt: Mittens… me escuchas

Mittens: hola bolt- dije con mucha felicidad

En ese momento mire su pata y vi que estaba vendada.

Bolt: estas bien Mittens

Mittens: claro Bolt tú me salvaste muchas gracias orejón.

Bolt: tranquila Mittens no te preocupes.

Mittens: que te paso en la pata.

Bolt: me rompí la pata. Pero no es nada comparado a que te pude salvar.

Mittens: Bolt eh… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Bolt: por nada tranquila

En ese momento rompí la conversación con un caluroso abraso y le dije…

Mittens: gracias Bolt…

Bolt: ah… Mittens no te preocupes yo siempre estaré junto a ti

En ese momento nos soltamos y cuando lo mire estaba realmente ruborizado.

Mittens: eh… bolt quieres no se ir al parque a caminar.

Bolt: ah… no puedo Mittens pero te prometo que cuando me mejore si voy a salir listo Mittens.

Mittens: listo Bolt.

Mittens: entonces que quieres hacer.

Bolt: no se…

Entonces en ese momento me miro y bajo de la cama de la cama de Penny

Para finalmente bajar al patio entonces lo seguí hasta llegar a un arbusto y esconderse entonces pensé que necesitaba privacidad y me fui del lugar.

Bolt P.O.V

Después de terminar la conversación con mittens Salí al patio y finalmente acostarme detrás de un arbusto, empecé a recordar los segundos del momento cuando le salve la vida a mittens y también empecé a recordar cuando emprendí el viaje con mis amigos Mittens y Rhino entonces cuando recordé esos momentos pude sentir una presión en el pecho, algo que no había sentido nunca era como una necesidad de ver o estar al lado de Mittens, entonces dije rápidamente será que es amor, no puede ser yo soy un perro y ella una gata por lo tanto somos diferentes pero algo en mi me dice que eso no importa y luego de decir eso me levante y decidí que era cierto lo que sentía por mittens.


	4. cap 3: el principio de un viaje

Cap. 3: el principio de un viaje

Penny P.O.V

Domingo 8:00 am

Era de mañana la luz del sol entraba por la ventanas de mi cuarto, me levante y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba mi mama con Rhino entonces le dije…

Penny: hola mama buenos días

: hola hija como dormiste

Penny: bien mama

: ah… bueno hija

Penny: eh… ¿mama tú sabes dónde están Bolt y mittens es que no los he visto hoy?

: pues Bolt y Mittens están en la cocina comiendo.

Penny: ah… es que mañana tenemos el viaje a Francia y no quiero que se pierdan.

: tranquila hija vas a ver que todo estará bien no te preocupes.

Penny: bueno muchas gracias mama.

Después de esa conversación me fui a cambiar de ropa y baje a la cocina para comer. Después de eso Salí con Bolt a pasear.

Mittens P.O.V

Después de ver que Bolt salió con Penny a caminar yo fui al cuarto de Penny donde había muchas maletas y en una de ellas decía. Vuelo LAX-CDG-yo no sabía que era eso pero vi que en otra maleta decía (hacia parís) en ese momento me acorde que algunos perros decían que había una ciudad muy hermosa llamada parís. Entonces me emocione mucho pero entonces me acorde de bolt y del viaje que tuvimos en los estados unidos pero recordando de todo lo que pasamos para llegar hasta este lado del país me puse a pensar de los momentos que tuve con bolt en ese viaje, eran momentos hermosos como cuando estuvimos en un lugar llamado las vegas y en ese momento cuando yo estaba pensando en ese viaje llego Bolt y me dijo…

Bolt: Mittens estas bien

Ese momento lo mire a los ojos y vi que eran hermosos perdiéndome en ellos.

Bolt: Mittens estas bien Mittens me escuchas

En ese momento Salí del trance moví la cabeza y le dije…

Mittens: ah… hola bolt como te fue

Bolt: eh… bien

Bolt: en que estabas pensando.

Mittens: en que… eh… no sabías que vamos a ir de viaje.

En ese momento me miro y me dijo

Bolt: ¿A dónde?

Mittens: ah… parís orejón

Bolt: ¿parís Cómo es?

Mittens: es una ciudad muy hermosa no te gusta la idea de viajar

Bolt: eh… si claro Mittens pero si tú no vas yo no voy-me dijo con una sonrisa y un poco ruborizado.

Mittens: eh… Bolt creo que si voy a ir.

Bolt: entonces sabiendo que si tú vas yo voy-me lo dijo un poco más ruborizado.

Mittens: gracias Bolt meda mucho alivio de que vayas con migo.

Eh… hola amigos este es el cap. 3 espero que les haya gustado eh… Reviews gracias.


	5. cap 4: la llegada

Cap. 4: la llegada

Bolt P.O.V

Lunes 5:00 am

Estaba durmiendo cuando de golpe suena el despertador en ese momento se levantó Penny rápidamente y bajo a la sala. Yo me levante lentamente y baje a la sala donde ya estaba Mittens despierta y le dije…

Bolt: eh… buenos días Mittens-lo dije con sueño.

Mittens: ha… buenos días Bolt como dormiste

Bolt: bien aunque como todas las noches con mucho frio pero pude dormir algo y tú.

Mittens: eh… yo también tuve mucho frio. Pero ya te mejoraste de tu pata

Bolt: ah… me duele todavía pero no tanto como ayer.

Mittens: ah… bueno eso me parece bien…

Bolt: bueno Mitttens ya nos vamos a ir- lo dije mirándola a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Mittens: si claro Bolt solo esperar a que comamos, y ordenen las maletas listo orejón asique tranquilo.

Bolt: claro Mittens yo espero.

Después de unos 30 minutos Penny y la mama de Penny encendieron el auto y salimos hacia un lugar llamado aeropuerto. Después de unos 40 minutos llegamos a ese lugar que era enorme en ese momento me dijo Mittens.

Mittens: orejón ya llegamos bájate del auto.

Bolt: si claro Mittens-le dije mirando el piso.

Mittens: que te pasa Bolt le tienes miedo a las alturas.

Bolt: eh… claro que no Mittens pero es que como me voy a bajar del auto.

Mittens: ah… con que eso es tranquilo orejón salta a la cuenta de 3.

En ese momento llego Rhino y dijo…

Rhino: lo vas a matar gata y nadie se mete con mi mejor amigo.

En aquel momento él fue a empujar a Mittens pero sin culpa me empujo a mí en esos segundos me parecieron lentos hasta llegar al piso donde me di un muy mal golpe en la espalda y dije…

Bolt: hay me duele mucho me golpee muy fuerte.

En ese instante Rhino y Mittens se rieron de mí y se bajaron a ayudar me pero Penny vio que me había caído y me llevo acariciándome en sus brazos hasta llegar a una caja donde me puso hay, luego de eso me dijo…

Penny: tranquilo Bolt ya vuelvo

Después de que dijera eso me acosté y me dormí profundamente ya que yo tenía mucho sueño.

Mittens P.O.V

Después de ver al Bolt me dio risa pero a también tristeza así que cuando lo fui a ayudar llego Penny y se lo llevo entonces yo perseguí a Penny pero con tanta gente no la podía ver hasta que me perdí no sabía qué hacer entonces rápidamente me dirigí al auto entonces alguien me dijo atrás.

X: Mittens por aquí donde estas Mittens.

Entonces por el sonido de su voz me pude percatar de que era Penny la que me llamaba entonces me dirigí hacia la voz y la encontré rápidamente entonces me puso en una caja de plástico donde guardan a los animales. Entonces mire para atrás y estaba Bolt durmiendo, entonces en eso mire a Bolt y me pareció hermoso viéndolo dormir entonces me puse al lado de él y mire afuera de la caja y pude ver que nos estaban llevando en un carro lleno de maletas, entonces empecé a ver un avión que decía (Air France) después de eso nos pusieron abajo del avión y una persona nos dejó dentro del avión donde era oscuro y frio, en ese momento me asuste y sin culpa desperté a Bolt entonces él me dijo…

Bolt: ya llegamos Mittens.

Mittens: eh… no Bolt no hemos llegado.

Bolt: entonces por qué me despertaste

Mittens: perdón Bolty no fue mi intención.

En ese momento cuando le dije Bolty se ruborizó y me dijo

Bolt: ah… eh… tranquila Mittens.

Mittens: Bolt hace mucho frio puedo dormir junto a ti.

En ese momento me miro a los ojos y se ruborizo mucho. Entonces dijo…

Bolt: eh… claro Mittens

Entonces los dos nos dormimos y nos dijimos buenas noches.

Penny P.O.V

Era casi de mañana abordamos el avión rumbo a parís. Después de eso me dirigí a mi asiento y le pregunte a mi mama…

Penny: ¿mama crees que Bolt y Mittens estén bien en esa caja, no estarán incomodos?

: no se hija pero lo más posible es que estén bien.

Penny: ¿cómo lo sabes mama?

: no crees que Bolt y Mittens ya son animales que saben convivir juntos.

Penny: bueno si es cierto pero estoy preocupado por ellos no sentirán frio

: claro hija pero tranquila ellos van a saber cuidarse.

En ese momento el piloto empezó a hablar.

Piloto: señoras y señores el vuelo de los ángeles a parís está a punto de despegar por favor abrochar su cinturones de seguridad gracias.

Entonces el avión tomo velocidad y despego.

(13 horas después)

3:00 pm

Bolt P.O.V

Estaba durmiendo cuando de golpe la caja se mueve entonces me doy cuenta de que Mittens también esta despierta y me empieza a decir…

Mittens: hola Bolt como dormiste

Bolt: eh… bien con mucho calor gracias a ti Mittens.

En ese momento vi que afuera de la caja so podía ver una torre gigante pero solo la vi unos cuantos segundos y pensé será que esta serán unas vacaciones hermosas.

Rhino P.O.V

Estaba yo en la maleta de Penny preguntándome como seria la ciudad he imaginándomela pero algo me decía que me ayudaría mucho a mí y a los demás. También pensaba en Bolt y su caída que había sido chistosa pero me preocupaba saber que de pronto el del ojo verde se lo hubiera llevado para hacerle experimentos y eso no me gustaría que se lo hicieran a mi mejor amigo pero en fin no se sabe todavía lo que pueda pasar.

Hola amigos espero que les haya gustado mi historia de hoy subiré más historias mañana eh… por favor dejar reviews ya que me ayudaran a crear la historia gracias.


	6. cap 5:una noche especial

Cap. 5: una noche especial

Mittens P.O.V

Lunes 6:00 pm

Habíamos llegado al hotel hacia como una hora entonces le dije a Bolt.

Mittens: Bolt eh… no sé si quieras salir conmigo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad te parece ha orejón.

Bolt: bueno Mittens como tú quieras todo lo que tú digas me parece bien.

Mittens: ¿entonces nos vamos?

Bolt: eh… claro Mittens como tú quieras.

Entonces subimos al techo y buscamos un lugar maravilloso o curioso de la ciudad. Entonces en eso dijo Bolt.

Bolt: Mittens por allá.

Entonces me señalo un edificio alto que alumbraba muy bonito y le dije…

Mittens: ah… bueno orejón vallamos allá.

Entonces me di cuenta que pasando los edificios había un lugar maravilloso lleno de luces por todo lado con muchas zonas verdes como parque llenos de flores y entonces en esos momentos me pude percatar que Bolt fue a un parque lleno de flores muy hermosas y en eso yo le dije…

Mittens: ¿espera Bolt dónde vas?

Bolt: quédate hay Mittens ya vengo.

Entonces se fue al parque y se escondió. Después de un rato vino y me dijo…

Bolt: eh… Mittens ven te quiero mostrar algo

Y en eso yo lo seguí hasta que me dijo…

Bolt: espera.

Entonces me tapo los ojos. Después de un rato llegamos al lugar y me señalo lo que era una figura de mi muy bonita, y al alrededor de la figura había muchas flores de azul y rojo las cuales me parecieron muy bonitas entonces le dije…

Mittens: eh…ah…. Muchas gracias Bolt están muy bonitas

Bolt: tranquila Mittens fue con mucho cariño

En eso me puse muy ruborizada y lo mire a los ojos y como de sorpresa él también me miro y me dijo…

Bolt: Mittens eh… hoy estas muy bonita

Yo enseguida de escuchar me puse súper ruborizada y le dije…

Mittens: gracias Bolt eh… sigamos te parece.

Bolt: eh… bueno Mittens.

Después de esa conversación seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar cerca dela torre que después por un letrero nos dimos cuanta que se llamaba la torre Eiffel que para mí y Bolt nos parecía hermosa entonces él me dijo…

Bolt: Mittens es que me pareció ser muy malo contigo el día que te conocí y quería saber algo.

Mittens: que Bolt…

Bolt: me perdonarías.

Mittens: claro que si Bolt somos amigos y los amigos se perdonan tranquilos.

Bolt: gracias Mittens.

E ese momento me miro y bajo la cabeza diciendo…

Bolt: gracias Mittens gracias…

Mittens: te puedo ayudar en algo orejón.

Bolt: no claro que no Mittens.

En ese momento todas la luces del camino al atorre se alumbraron y se encendió una fuente de agua la cual fue muy hermosa como la que vimos en las vegas.

Mittens: mira Bolt que hermoso no te parece

Bolt: eh… si Mittens

Mittens: que te pasa Bolt.

En ese momento miro a las estrellas y me dijo…

Bolt: no has sentido Mittens que cuando tienes ganas de decir algo te preocupa que la otra persona se incomode.

Mittens: eh… Bolt es que no sé cómo sea tu situación pero de seguro estás enamorado e picaron.

En ese momento se ruborizo me miro y me dijo…

Bolt: Mittens es que yo… no sé qué decir pero es un sentimiento igual al amor.

Entonces me acorde de todo lo que él ha hecho por mi haciéndome preguntar así misma ¿Bolt está enamorado de mí?

Bolt P.O.V

Estaba mirando a Mittens muy ruborizado por la respuesta que me había dado Mittens porque la verdad yo si estaba enamorado de ella pero no me salía la palabra que yo buscaba para no incomodarla pero me canse y no quise decir nada solo me quede callado mirándola pero cuando la mire sus ojos estaban iluminados mirando la luna entonces aproveche el momento y me puse más cerca de ella pero ella me miro y me dijo.

Mittens: eh… Bolt es que quería saber si tu…

En ese momento llego un perro (pastor de los pirineos) que era color negro con blanco y nos dijo…

X: hola chicos como se llaman.

Entonces le dije…

Bolt: hola eh… me llamo Bolt y tú cómo te llamas.

En ese momento Mittens interrumpió la conversación y dijo…

Mittens: hola yo me llamo Mittens.

Entonces el pastor la saludo y le dijo…

X: eh… hola mi nombre es Dytri.

Bolt: eh eres de aquí Dytri.

Dytri: eh… claro yo conozco esta ciudad como la palma de mi pata.

Bolt: nos la puedes enseñar.

Dytri: si tienen toda la noche con mucho gusto los acompaño.

Bolt: si claro tenemos mucho tiempo.

Dytri: bueno sigamos.

Entonces Mittens y yo lo seguimos por largo tiempo y es más por toda la noche. En ese momento la luna estaba en su punto más alto y lo mejor es que siempre alumbraba a Mittens como si sus ojos fueran estrellas que pertenecieran al cielo, entonces así duramos toda la noche caminando, caminando y viendo la ciudad tan hermosa.

Rhino P.O.V

Estaba yo en el sofá del hotel esperando a Bolt pero parecía que esa parejita nunca llegaría entonces prendí la televisión que para mi sorpresa estaban dando a Bolt pero el problema es que estaba en parisiano como lo llamo yo entonces no pude entender nada pero veía las imágenes de Bolt pero no me importó y seguí viendo el especial de Bolt.


	7. cap 6:una perdida dolorosa

Cap. 6: una perdida dolorosa.

Mittens P.O.V

Martes 7:00 am

Habíamos seguido a Dytri por horas pero y ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar entonces le dije a Bolt

Mittens: eh… Bolt dile a Dytri que pare es que estoy muy cansada

Bolt: claro Mittens lo que tú digas.

Entonces Bolt se adelantó y le dijo a Dytri

Bolt: eh… Dytri es que Mittens está cansada será que tú sabes un lugar donde ella pueda parar a descansar.

Dytri: si amigo claro

Entonces paramos cerca de un parque el cual estaba solo ya que iba a empezar a llover entonces Bolt dijo…

Bolt: eh Dytri mejor vamos a un lugar donde no nos mojemos.

Dytri: eh… si claro.

Entonces Dytri comenzó a correr y nosotros lo seguimos hasta llegar a una zona donde era como un subterráneo. Entonces Dytri bajo las escaleras hasta llegar hasta donde estaban unos trenes de pasajeros, entonces por curiosidad entre en uno de ellos para mirar cómo eran por dentro entonces Bolt empezó a gritar.

Bolt: ¿Mittens dónde estás? Mittens soy Bolt ¿dónde estás?

Entonces la escuchar que Bolt estaba llamando me empecé a correr a la salida pero de repente las puertas del tren se cerraron y que de atrapada en el tren entonces mire a Bolt que estaba fuera del tren a un buscándome y fue en ese momento que el tren empezó a salir de la estación entonces Bolt me alcanzó a ver que estaba dentro del tren y puso su pata en el vidrio de la puerta. Pero el tren no se detenía entonces fue en ese momento donde no pudo mirarme más ya que el tren había alcanzado su velocidad y lastimosamente no lo pude ver más. Entonces me quede mirando la estación preguntándome porque había subido al tren, pero finalmente de tanto mirar hacia afuera del tren caí en un sueño profundo.

Bolt P.O.V

Después de que perdiera de vista a Mittens en el tren me sentí destrozado y empecé a llorar entonces llego mi amigo Dytri preguntándome…

Dytri: que pasa Bolt por que estas llorando

Bolt: es que Mittens se subió al tren y por accidente el tren se fue. Nunca la volveré al ver-lo dije llorando y preocupado.

Dytri: entonces Mittens se subió al tren y el tren se fue.

Bolt: aja eso fue lo que paso-dije con tristeza

Dytri: y tú que sentías por ella porque te veo muy triste.

Bolt: pues yo estaba enamorado de ella.

Dytri: hay el amor ¿por qué no se lo dijiste?

Bolt: es que estaba nervioso y no se lo quise decir.

Dytri: hay mi amigo. el amor nunca se deja para otro día el amor nunca espera ya que no se si podamos hacer algo para saber dónde se dirige el tren.

Bolt: entonces podemos saber dónde se dirige el tren.

Dytri: eh… claro solo sígueme.

Entonces lo seguí hasta llegar a un tablero que decía donde se dirigí cada tren .entonces Dytri empezó a buscar la dirección del tren hasta que dijo…

Dytri: aquí esta esté es.

Entonces señalo en el tablero algo que decía. Destination l'Europe de transport Moscou-heures le pregunte a Dytri.

Bolt: Dytri que significa.

Dytri: significa que va hacia una ciudad llamada Moscú.

Bolt: queda lejos

Dytri: claro que si mi querido amigo.

Bolt: entonces nunca volveré a ver a Mittens.

Dytri: claro que si la vas a volver a ver te lo aseguro. Sé que va hacer riesgoso, sé que no mese el camino, pero si te puedo asegurar que te ayudare a encontrar tu amor no te preocupes.


	8. cap 7:el inicio de una busqueda

Cap. 7: el inicio de una busqueda.

Mittens P.O.V

Martes 9:00 pm

Estaba yo en el tren sola mirando siempre afuera del tren. No sabía a donde me dirigía, no sabía qué hacer y no sabía que pensar entonces empecé a recordar los momentos con Bolt cuando pasamos por todo estados unidos y recordé los momentos en parís que tuve con él y de alguna manera me gustaba pensar en Bolt en ese momento sentí como un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, era que me gustaba estar siempre con Bolt hablando jugando y hasta en los momentos de tristeza entonces me quede pensativa preguntándome porque quería tanto a un perro y pues es cierto de que él es muy bonito, sus ojos cafés , y su mirada juguetona. Entonces me vino una idea a los pensamientos.

Mittens: ¿yo amo a Bolt?-lo dije en voz alta.

Mittens: no puede ser. Ya que una gata no se puede enamorar de un perro.

En ese momento me dio tristeza de haber perdido a Bolt y me puse a llorar por que en ese momento el cual estaba llorando me di cuenta de que quería Bolt.

Bolt P.O.V

Al momento de saber a qué parte del mundo se dirigía Mittens. Yo y Dytri encontramos un mapa de Europa y buscamos el tren que nos llevara hacia la ciudad llamada Moscú justo en ese momento por la noche encontramos un tren que nos llevara a Moscú entonces Dytri me dijo…

Dytri: eh… Bolt ya que estamos en el tren nos toca esperar mucho tiempo para llegar a Moscú listo.

Bolt: claro todo por Mittens.

Dytri: listo cachorro solo toca esperar.

Penny P.O.V

Era de noche estaba preocupada porque Bolt y Mittens no volvían entonces en pese a pensar que había sido mala idea haber llegado a Europa entonces llego mama que me dijo…

: hija llame a la policía y harán lo posible para encontrar a Bolt y Mittens.

Penny: hay mama estoy preocupada por los dos ya que de pronto se fueron por algo malo.

: no hija ten fe que pronto regresara a casa.

Entonces se retiró a su cuarto para dormir

Entonces yo también me fui a dormir a mi cuarto esperando a que mañana hubieran buenas noticias.

Rhino P.O.V

Había quedado despierto después de escuchar la con versación entre penny y la mama de penny y por lo cual quede mal porque no quería que mi mejor amigo estuviera en peligro o perdido entonces pensé será que el del ojo verde se los llevo a los dos y los tiene prisioneros a los dos para matarlos entonces dije…

Rhino: mi mejor amigo no será exterminado por el del ojo verde hay voy Bolt no te preocupes.

Y dicho eso me quede dormido.

Mittens P.O.V

Estaba en el tren cuando de golpe un pastor alemán se acercó a mí y me dijo…

Pastor: oye gatita que estás haciendo en el tren.

Mittens: eh… es que entre por accidente-dije preocupada

Pastor: bueno señorita es que me pareció curioso que una gata tan linda como tú estuvieras en el tren.

Mittens: si es que yo estaba en parís y por accidente subí al tren , no pude salir, ahora no sé qué hacer.

Pastor: ah… bueno eso explica todo. Pero bueno te presento el tren.

Mittens: bueno si tú quieres

Pastor: bueno pues este es un tren de pasajeros de gran velocidad y solo viaja por Europa y en 2 noches llegaremos a nuestro destino que es Moscú, Rusia.

Mittens: ah… bueno gracias-dije mirando al suelo.

Pastor: bueno creo que empezamos sin nombres ¿cómo te llamas?

Mittens: bueno pues yo me llamo Mittens.

Pastor: bueno Mittens yo me llamo Miguel.

Mittens: a mucho gusto Miguel donde vives.

Miguel: pues yo vivo en cualquier parte y también me metí en el tren sin ningún acompañante.

Mittens: eh… bueno.

Entonces me miro a los ojos y me dijo…

Miguel: que pasa Mittens por que estas tan triste.

Mittens: eh… es que en parís estaban las personas que quería.

Miguel: ¿cómo quién?

Mittens: mi persona, un hámster y Bolt-lo dije agachando la cabeza

Miguel: ¿y qué pasa con Bolt?

Mittens: es que Bolt es un amigo mi o desde hace unos meses pero no le pude decir lo que sentía por él ya que ahora estoy en el tren y quizá ya no lo vuelva a ver nunca más.

Miguel: eh… bueno Mittens lo siento con toda mi alma lo que te sucedió y quizá te pueda ayudar a volver a parís.

Mittens: es que ya no tiene caso ir ya que muy posiblemente ya en unos días vayan a irse y me dejen en Europa y al verdad no sé qué hacer.

Miguel: pues… no sé si tú quieres conocer la ciudad me podrías necesitar.

Mittens: no se haya veremos Miguel.

Entonces me quede dormida esperando soñar con Bolt.

Bolt P.O.V

Después de a ver abordado el tren me acerque a la ventana y empecé a mirar el cielo estrellado esperando alguna señal de Mittens pero al final decidí rendirme ya que no sabía si la encontraría entonces me quede dormido frente a la ventana.

Bueno amigos espero que les haya sido de su agrado este capítulo espero por favor reviews. El próximo capítulo abra más aventura bueno me despido de ustedes gracias por leer.


	9. cap 8: la llegada

Cap. 8: la llegada.

Mittens P.O.V

Miércoles 12:00 pm

Toda la mañana había estado hablando con Miguel y ya estaba cansada de estar en la misma parte del tren siempre así que le dije a Miguel.

Mittens: eh… Miguel me acompañarías a conocer el tren es que estoy aburrida y triste.

Miguel: claro Mittens solo espera

Entonces se acercó a una esquina donde estaba el mapa del tren y me dijo.

Miguel: listo vamos.

Así que empezamos a caminar por el tren preguntándonos

Mittens: como ha sido tu vida algo que contar.

Miguel: bueno la verdad es que siempre he tenido enemigos y tú eres mi primera amiga.

Mittens: y que clase de enemigos.

Miguel: perros que siempre quieren herirme por alguna razón que en este momento no recuerdo. Pero quiero cambiar de conversación que te parece.

Mittens: claro ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

Miguel: como ha sido tu vida.

Mittens: pues primero estuve en las calles de new york usando palomas y después tuve el viaje de mi vida.

Miguel: y como fue.

Mittens: pues es que es una historia muy larga.

Miguel: cuéntamela tengo mucho tiempo.

Mittens: haber eh… estaba en new york ahí fue donde conocí a Bolt después de eso el decidió ir a Hollywood donde estaba su persona entonces lo acompañe en un viaje lleno de emociones. Pero después te cuento.

Miguel: bueno si te parece mejor.

Entonces en ese momento pararon el tren donde veníamos así que me asome por la ventana donde decía en varios idiomas (está entrando a frontera rusa) entonces me pareció que estábamos cerca de nuestro destino. Así que en ese momento me acorde de Bolt el cual para mí estaba lejos, pensando en que no lo iba a volver a ver.

Bolt P.O.V

Me había levantado hacia poco tiempo y estaba planeando que hacer al momento de llegar a la ciudad es más ni siquiera sabía si Mittens estaba bien si o no. Entonces cuando estaba en eso Dytri me dijo…

Dytri: eh… ¿Bolt como piensas encontrar a Mittens?

Bolt: no se Dytri no sé qué hacer.

Dytri: cuando lleguemos tenemos que preguntar a los perros que cuidan la estación para saber si la vio no crees.

Bolt: claro.

Entonces baje la cabeza y preguntándome.

Bolt: porque teníamos que ir a la estación.

Después de decirme eso quede pensativo mirando a la ventana.

8:00 pm

Mittens P.O.V

Era ya de noche en Rusia y estaba mirando por la ventana cuando de pronto a lo lejos se ve unas luces de una ciudad grande pero entonces en ese momento empezó a bajar la velocidad el tren, cuando miro para atrás estaba la gran ciudad iluminándome. Entonces Miguel me dice…

Miguel: ya llegamos Mittens tenemos que bajar

Mittens: ya llegamos tan rápido.

Miguel: claro Mittens es que este tren es muy rápido.

Mittens: entonces ya voy espera.

Entonces camine hasta donde él estaba y decidí que esta era mí nueva vida pero lo triste es que no volvería a ver a Bolt.

3:00 am

Bolt P.O.V

Toda la noche estuve pensando en Mittens pero también estaba nervioso de lo que podía encontrar al llegar hay. Entonces cuando ya empezaba a dormirme Dytri me dijo…

Dytri: ya llegamos Bolt es hora de que busquemos a tu amor listo.

Bolt: eh… gracias- dije con nerviosidad

Dytri: tranquilo no te preocupes la vamos a encontrar si es que estas nervioso por eso.

Bolt: si estoy nervioso pero tengo ganas de bajar y buscarla.

Dytri: listo sígueme.

Hola amigos gracias por leer el otro capítulo habrá sorpresas que a Bolt no le gustaran. Reviews gracias.


	10. cap 9:una sorpresa desagradable

Cap. 9: una sorpresa desagrable.

Mittens P.O.V

8:00 pm

Después de haber salido del tren Miguel llamo a unos perros de su misma raza y empezó a hablar con ellos pero a mí no me importo y seguí adelante para que en pocos segundos Miguel me alcanzara sin embargo no me importo pero Miguel me dijo…

Miguel: eh… ¿Mittens por donde quieres ir?

Mittens: no sé por dónde tú quieras-dije desanimada.

Miguel: Bueno pues como tú quieras.

Luego de que me dijera eso salto sobre mí y me dio un golpe dejándome inconsciente.

Miguel P.O.V

Después de darle el golpe a Mittens la lleve hasta mi grupo de perros que estaba en el callejón y me encontré con mi jefe Dresiev. Es un perro de raza siberiana con varias heridas de guerra en su cara por lo cual me dio un poco de nerviosidad verlo después de unos años fuera de Rusia después de verlo me pregunto.

Dresiev: ya acabaste con los enemigos que te mande a matar.

Miguel: CLARO SI SEÑOR-lo dije gritando.

Dresiev: ¿y para que traes esa gata?

Miguel: señor la necesito para acabar con un enemigo señor.

Dresiev: como se llama ese enemigo soldado.

Miguel: Bolt señor se llama Bolt.

Dresiev: pues quieres matarlo para subir de rango soldado.

Miguel: si señor quiero subir de rango señor.

Dresiev: pues más te vale que valga la pena.

Miguel: gracias señor.

Después de esa conversación puse a Mittens en un contenedor para animales y mande a buscar a Bolt que a mi parecer llegaría a Moscú en cualquier momento.

Bolt P.O.V

3:00 am.

Luego de bajar del tren yo y Dytri empezamos a buscar la salida lo cual nos pareció difícil. Pero después de unos minutos pudimos encontrar la salida no obstante no veía a Mittens por ningún lado pero lo que si veía era unos perros de seguridad que eran como pastores alemanes entonces le pregunte a Dytri.

Bolt: eh… ¿Dytri les preguntamos a los perros?

Dytri: bueno me parece buena idea.

Después de decirle eso a Dytri me fui a preguntarles a los perros si habían visto a un gato negro por lo cual los dos perros se dijeron.

Perro 1: él es Bolt.

Perro 2: si él es Bolt tal como lo había dicho Miguel.

Luego de que los dos perros dijeran eso uno de los perros me mordió en la pata y me pego una patada en la cara diciéndome.

Perro 1: dulce sueños cachorro.

Dytri P.O.V

Yo estaba viendo el mapa para ver dónde dirigirme pero no encontraba la estación de tren donde estábamos Bolt y yo entonces fui a decirle a Bolt que cual era su opinión de que adonde estábamos cuando me voltee a mirar a Bolt vi que le estaban pegando así que fui a pelear pero de golpe uno de los perros que luchaba con Bolt me cogió de la cola y me hizo pegar contra la pared haciéndome caer inconsciente.


	11. cap 10:la liberacion

Cap. 10: la liberacion

Dresiev P.O.V

Jueves 12:00 pm

Después de saber que Miguel había capturado a sus enemigos decidí ir par a ver con mis propios ojos si era y para mi sorpresa cuando llegue a donde estaba Miguel vi que había 2 perros en las cajas de contención así que le pregunte a Miguel.

Dresiev: Miguel eh… ¿para que quieres a estos perros?

Miguel: señor es que en el tren conocí a una gata llamada Mittens la cual me decía que estaba enamorada de un perro llamado Bolt y pues procedí a que le trajeran.

Dresiev: un gato enamorado de un perro ¿es broma verdad?-lo dije con una sonrisa.

Miguel: eh… no señor es verdad la gata me lo dijo.

Dresiev: um… entonces que quieres hacer con los 2 perros.

Miguel: es qué hay un problema.

Dresiev: cual.

Miguel: es que no sabía que el perro blanco llamado Bolt venía con acompañante.

Dresiev: entonces que piensas hacer.

Miguel: estaba pensando matarlos señor pero…

Dresiev: que pasa.

Miguel: pues quiero hacer algo muy malvado. Y creo que eso sería romperle el corazón al perro.

Dresiev: y como piensas decírselo.

Miguel: cuando despierte veremos señor.

Bolt P.O.V

Acababa de despertarme el día estaba oscuro ya que creo que iba a nevar. Pero la gran interrogante era ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿porque había sucedido esto? Así que me levante y pude observar a Dytri que estaba al lado mío entonces le pregunte.

Bolt: Dytri que… paso.

Dytri: acaso no ves que estamos atrapados.

Bolt: bueno es cierto pero quienes son los que nos tienen atrapados.

Dytri: no sé pero lo que si se es que necesitáremos de ayuda para escapar de aquí.

Luego de que Dytri digiera eso pude observar que la puerta del contenedor estaba medio abierta y me llego a la cabeza una idea de que los perros no habían cerrado bien la puerta pero no sabía si salir o no salir ya que había muchos perros asegurándose de que yo no escapara así que le pregunte a Dytri.

Bolt: hey… Dytri la puerta está abierta.

Dytri: he… no puede ser.

Bolt: si puede ser, los perros dejaron la puerta abierta por accidente.

Dytri: pues ábrela.

Bolt: listo.

Pero cuando fui a abrirla llegó un perro un perro de color blanco como yo solo que con una estatura más grande y me dijo.

X: hola cachorro.

Bolt: ¿quién eres tú?

X: no me conoces Bolt.

Bolt: como sabes mi nombre- lo dije furioso.

X: perdón me llamo Dresiev.

Bolt: no me importa cómo te llames Dresiev. Eres un estúpido.

Dresiev: escucha tenemos tu gata.

Bolt: no me digas. ¿Dime como se llama?

Dresiev: no sé pero te juro que si me vuelves a decir estúpido te golpeare hasta matarte entonces no me provoques cachorrito de pacotilla.

Bolt: ¿quiénes son y para quien trabajan?

Dresiev: somos un grupo llamado (unión canina europea) y yo soy el jefe canino en esta país.

Bolt: a si… pues porque me tienen.

Dresiev: a ver… cruzaste desde Francia hasta Rusia y eso no se hace cachorrito.

Bolt: quien te dijo eso perrito.

Dresiev: tengo mis fuentes.

Bolt: por qué tienen a Mittens.

Dresiev: la gata está en un lugar secreto y pronto será transportada a Italia donde esta nuestro jefe de todo el grupo.

Bolt: que van a hacer con Mittens díganme.

Dresiev: muchas preguntas cachorrito.

Luego de que me dijera eso se dio la vuelta y aproveche el momento para escapar con Dytri.

Bolt: vámonos Dytri vámonos- lo dije preocupado.

Dytri: ya terminaste de charlar.

Bolt: claro… vámonos

Asique salte de la caja de contención, corrí por todo el callejón hasta llegar a una avenida donde había una tienda entonces decidí entrar para perder los perros de vista.

Mittens P.O.V

Después de haber soñado con Bolt me desperté y me pude dar cuenta que estaba en una caja de contención. No podía salir de ese contendor pero entonces cuando vi afuera del contenedor observe que había varios perros buscando a alguien no sabía ya que no estaba informada de lo que sucedía pero un recuerdo me vino a la mente y era de Miguel el cual me avía traicionado.

Bolt P.O.V

Después de a ver quedado en la tienda quede pensativo por lo que me había dicho Dresiev.

RECORDANDO…

Dresiev: la gata está en un lugar secreto y pronto será transportada a Italia donde esta nuestro jefe de todo el grupo.

Asique después de haber recordado le pregunte a Dytri.

Bolt: eh… Dytri voy a salvar a Mittens

Dytri: bueno entonces te acompaño.

Bolt: seguro que quieres ir.

Dytri: claro… yo estoy contigo.

Bolt: bueno esto es por Mittens.

Luego de decir eso procedí a volver al callejón.

Mittens P.O.V

Había estado un largo rato despierta pensando en cómo sería la vida si nunca hubiera conocido a Bolt y que pasaría si no me hubiera subido al tren. Pero finalmente después de tanto pensar decidí entregarme el destino el cual espero que me salve para poder ir a Francia y regresar con Bolt.

3:00 pm

Ya era de tarde y para mi sorpresa estaba nevando así que trate de ver afuera de la caja de contención. Pero para mí las sorpresas todavía seguían ya que después de ver afuera de la caja vi a Bolt tratando de saber dónde estaba así que dije…

Mittens: Bolt aquí por aquí Bolt ven.

En ese momento miro la caja donde estaba y abriendo la puerta dijo…

Bolt: aquí estas.

Dándome un cálido abrazo.

Mittens: Bolt eh… gracias muchas gracias Bolt.

Bolt: deja las conversaciones para después Mittens ahora hay que salir de aquí.

Luego de decir eso me puso en su espalda y corrió hasta la salida donde estaba para mi sorpresa Dytri, entonces me sentí aliviada de saber que mis amigos me habían salvado cuando ya creía todo perdido.

Hola amigos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, eh… gracias por ayudarme con los reviews se despide Att: Daniel.


	12. cap 11:el comienzo lleno de cosas

Cap. 11: el comienzo de un viaje lleno de cosas.

Bolt P.O.V

Jueves 6:00 pm

_Después de a ver rescatado a Mittens me dirigí al aeropuerto ya que era el medio de transporte más rápido que conocía. Al llegar en ese lugar de la ciudad Dytri hasta el tablero de destinos de los vuelos y nos hiso subir al equipaje de una persona para así llegar al avión_.

Penny P.O.V

_Era casi de noche el sol ya se estaba ocultando pero yo no deja va de pensar en Bolt ¿no sabía dónde estaba?, ¿ni con quién?, ¿ni cómo estaba? Y me preocupaba recibir una noticia de la policía reportando a ver visto a Bolt muerto. Estaba triste no sabía que hacer pero de todos modos nunca alguien tiene que perder la esperanzas sino que seguir esperando pero el problema es que la policía avía dejado de buscar y ya no estaban en el caso ese era el problema._

Rhino P.O.V

_No dejaba de pensar en Bolt ya que él era mi mejor amigo y me tenis triste todo lo que estaba pasando por la casa en ese momento pero entonces pensé en voz alta._

Rhino: de seguro Bolt necesita ayuda y si no aparece mañana iré a buscarlo.

Entonces me dispuse a dormir y esperar a Bolt mañana.

Mittens P.O.V

_Después de a ver subido al avión empecé a preguntarme en voz alta._

Mittens: porque Bolt me tenía que rescatar y porque a mí pero de todas formas es bueno saber que Bolt me salvo.

De pronto detrás de mí alguien me dice.

X: Mittens yo te salve porque no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado.

Mittens: ¿Bolt eres tu cierto?

Así que Bolt salió de su escondite diciéndome.

Bolt: Mittens no quiero que te vuelvas a perder.

Mittens: Bolt eh…gracias por haberme rescatado. _Entonces rompí la conversación con un abraso y una lagrima._

Bolt: tranquila Mittens ya casi estamos en casa.

_Entonces cuando Bolt dijo eso Dytri le contesto._

Dytri: eh… chicos este avión no vuelo hacia parís.

Bolt: ¿entonces adonde?

Dytri: va hacia Cannes en Francia.

Bolt: ¿y por qué no abordamos al de parís?

Dytri: porque yo entiendo la urgencia que tenemos de salir de este país lo más rápido posible.

Bolt: ¿y Cannes queda lejos de parís?

Dytri: si un poco pero nos ayudara para salir de este país.

_Entonces Dytri salió siguió buscando comida en los equipajes. Yo mientras me fui acostando para un largo viaje, pero Bolt me dijo…_

Bolt: me puedo acostar a tu lado es que… tengo frio.

Mittens: claro Bolt te… puedes acostar-_dije ruborizada._

Bolt: gracias Mittens.

Mittens: tranquilo Bolty. _Sin querer había dicho Bolty y eso me hizo ruborizar más aún._

_Hola amigos eh… perdón por la demora ya que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer mis historias por lo cual me voy a demorar más con mis historias perdón mil disculpas._

_Otra cosa eh... espero que les allá gustado este capítulo. El otro va hacer muy curioso es una buena noticia para Bolt y Mittens, por favor reviews._


	13. cap 12:un amanecer maravilloso

Cap. 12: un amanecer maravilloso

Bolt P.O.V

Viernes 4:00 am

_Toda la noche estuve pensando en Penny y en como volver a Paris. Pero algo que si me preocupaba muchísimo era lo qué había pasado en Rusia, no sabía si nos seguirían buscando o si no nos seguirían buscando. Pero en todo caso era mejor estar con Mittens ya que yo la extrañaba muchísimo y no quería que se volviera a separar de mí. Justo después de pensar eso el avión se movió fuerte mente lo que a mí me asusto, rápidamente fui a despertar a Dytri el cual estaba en un profundo sueño._

Bolt: Dytri que paso… lo escuchaste.

_Dytri estaba profundamente dormido y ni siquiera me escuchaba. Así que corrí Asia donde estaba Mittens, ella estaba despierta lamiéndose su pata derecha y le dije…_

Bolt: eh… Mittens buenos días.

Mittens: hola Bolty buenos días.

_Me gusto que me hubiera dicho bolty porque esa palabra me hace pensar de que ella me ama, pero lo malo es que no se si ella este enamorada de mí._

_Mittens: ¿cómo dormiste? _

Bolt: Bien ya que estuve durmiendo a tu lado y eso me hiso tener calor.

Mittens: ah…-_ella estaba ruborizada y para mi sorpresa yo también._

Bolt: ah… ¿Mittens si sentiste el movimiento tan brusco del avión?

Mittens: si es que ya llegamos a Francia.

_Entonces después de preguntarle eso a Mittens se abrió la puerta trasera del avión y pudimos ver la hermosa playa de Cannes. Así que fui a despertar a Dytri, saltamos del avión y salimos del aeropuerto rápidamente. Al parecer nadie nos vio en el avión, nos tranquilizamos y seguimos hasta llegar a la playa de cannes._

_Despues de llegar a la playa me di una vuelta para ver cómo era ver el amanecer. En ese instante llego Mittens y se puso a mi lado diciendo…_

Mittens: eh… Bolt no te parece lindo el amanecer.

Bolt: si… claro Mittens, su color anaranjado, rojo y amarillo.

Mittens: um…Bolt quepiensas hacer en tu vida.

Bolt: pues Mittens yo lo que quiero es llegar a casa rápido y tener alguien con quien pasar mi vida.

Mittens: ah… Bolt eso es de lo que te quiero hablar.

Bolt: ¿de qué Mittens?

Mittens: ah… ¿Bolt tu… estás enamorado?

_En ese momento me ruboricé mucho y no sabía que decir._

Mittens: que pasa Bolt porque no me contestas.

_En ese momento solo miraba el amanecer sin decir nada y solo pensaba en el amor que tenía por Mittens._

Mittens: eh… Bolt estas bien.

_Solo tenía una salida de esto, era el momento perfecto para decirle el profundo amor que yo sentía por ella. Así que le dije._

Bolt: si… Mittens estoy enamorado.

Mittens: ah… me parece bien.

Mittens P.O.V

_Apenas termine de decir eso mire a Bolt, pude notar que estaba completamente ruborizado y le dije._

Mittens: ah… Bolt hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo.

_Bolt me voltio a mirar y me dijo._

Bolt: que… pasa Mittens.

_No sé qué me paso en ese momento_ _y no pude decir nada más._

Bolt: que pasa Mittens no me querías decir algo.

_Después de escuchar lo que me dijo Bolt no pude aguantar más y le dije…_

Mittens: Bolt yo… yo te amo.

_En ese momento me quede callada sin decir nada._

Bolt: yo también te amo Mittens por eso fui a buscarte a Moscú.

_Yo me sentí tan aliviada de escuchar eso, que me acerque más a Bolt y le dije…_

Mittens: gracias Bolt es un alivio escuchar eso de ti.

Bolt P.O.V

_Después de escuchar lo que dijo Mittens me sentí más tranquilo en cuanto ese tema y le di un beso lo que me pareció maravilloso._

_Hola amigos espero que les allá gustado este capítulo y perdón por la demora. Gracias._


End file.
